Another Victim: Steven
by zombievictim
Summary: Another person must face Jigsaw's challenges to save their life
1. Waking Up

Something keeps dripping over and over…

Steven opens his eyes and sees utter darkness. He looks around in a confused manner. He is sitting in a metal chair. He starts tearing at his hands, which are bound with duct tape. SNAP! The duct tape breaks and his hands are free. He leans over and rips the duct tape off from his feet.

He stands up with his arms extended outward feeling for a familiar surface. Suddenly his hands touch a cold wall. He moves his hand up and down it and finds a light switch. He flips it on.

The entire room is illuminated with white light, which nearly blinds Steven. He squints and tries to recognize any of his surroundings. His vision clears up and he sees two doors on both sides of him. A TV across the room suddenly turns on and a puppet is seen.

"Jigsaw!" Steven stares at the TV in disbelief.

The doll turns his head and looks directly at Steven.

"Hello Steven, you spend everyday of your life putting criminals back on the street, all for the joys of money. Now its time for you to decide which is more important, money or your life. There are two doors to left and right of you. One of the doors is lined with all the money from your savings account. The other door is your only way out. The key is simply in the box across the room. If you use the key in the door with no money lining it then you can escape but all your money will burn up. If you decide to open the second door then both doors will be locked forever and the money will be placed back in your savings account. I'll make sure of that. Know how your hollow headed clients feel when you completely take advantage of them while they're in a desperate situation. Remember that time will not be on your side once you attain the key. Live with no money or die for your family...make your choice!"

The TV turns off and Steven just stares in disbelief. He can't believe what is happening.

"I don't deserve this! Those people were scum and I gave them a second chance! Do you hear me! I helped them out!"

Silence.

Steven walks up to the box, which the man on tape clearly described. He reached out for it but his hand flew back. He stared at the box knowing something would happen if he opened it.

"Fuck this!"

He violently opens the box and as he does so something starts ticking. He looks at what's inside. A key, like Jigsaw promised, a watch which is counting down from one minute and a note. He picks up the note. The note reads "Tick Tock!"


	2. Fate

Steven picks up the key and walks to the door to his right. He starts putting the key in the slot but quickly pulls it back. _How will I know which one?_

He starts pacing the room with a disturbed look on his face. _This fucking psycho deserves this…not me._ He starts to feel the walls looking for a week spot. He nearly feels the entire room when he gives up.

He walks up to the other door and just stares at it. _There's got to be a sign._ He looks at the other door and looks back at the one in front of him. _They're exactly alike._ He walks up to the TV and looks at the back of the it. He sees a cable running from the TV into the wall behind it.

He walks up to the wall and tries to pull at the cable but it doesn't move.

"Damn it!"

He walks back to the chair and picks it up. He throws it at the door. CLANG!

"What the hell?"

Steven looks strangely at the door. He walks up to it and starts tapping it with his finger.

"It's hollow!"

"_Know how your hollow headed clients feel"_

"That's it!"

A sigh of relief wipes across Steven's face. _The door without the money is hollow._ He put the key into the slot but stops. _No Money. If I do this I won't have any money. None. My entire fortune was in that safe._

He steps back leaving the key in the door. His eyes wander and he sees the note lying on the floor. _There's something on the back._ He walks to the note and picks it up. He looks at the back, which reads, "Don't Come Back"

"That doesn't help worth a shit!"

_Just in case. _He walks up to the door that doesn't have the key in it and taps on it. CLUNK! _There's my money. I'm separated from it by only a few centimeters._ _Eight years of my life are gone if I walk through that door. But if I go through this one, I don't get to enjoy it at all._

He steps back and looks at both the doors. He walks to one of them and turns the key in the door. It opens slowly up and he sees a number a long hallway. He starts to leave when from behind him, the other door opens. Behind it is his money! He runs back into the room smiling. Suddenly both doors close. A number of cranks are heard as the doors lock up.

"No…No"

The TV turns on and the puppet on the screen laughs.

"You shouldn't have come back, enjoy your new home for the rest of what time you have on this earth." The puppet said.

The lights simultaneously turn off and the man screams. The only light is coming from the TV where the puppet finally turns its head and looks at Steven.

"Game Over!"


End file.
